The Fortune Ghost
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: A fortune teller from the 18th Century has a power to send people to another dimension, and the Doctor must investigate it.
1. Part 1

**This story takes place after "Prisoners of Time", which a special 50th anniversary comic.**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

Outside of an old village during the late 1700's lies a tent that belongs to a fortune teller. Many of the villagers have told stories about the fortune teller. Some say the fortune teller have extraordinary powers that she will bring back the dead for only a short time. But some who venture to the fortune teller never return.

On night, a woman goes to the fortune teller to speak to a deceased relative. When she enters the tent, she sees a fortune teller sitting on a chair and looks like she knows the woman is arriving.

"I expected you to arrive a little later. You have come here to speak to your dead father?" the fortune teller said.

"You're just what the villagers said you were, you had extraordinary powers." the woman said.

"Please sit down my dear and tell me about your father?"

"My father's name is Nicolae, he lived the longest out of my whole family, but he died from the plague about a month ago and I missed him."

"Ah not to worry my dear. I will try to let him talk to you." The fortune teller hold hands and close their eyes as they big. The séance. "The spirit of Nicolae, if you are in this room, show us a sign." Suddenly, the room is starting to shake violently and the woman is starting to get scared. "Spirit of Nicolae, what have you say for your daughter?"

"I… I don't know what's going on?" the woman said.

"Nonsense young one. The spirit of your father is strong in here." Just then, the two are now surrounded by a whirling blue vortex and the woman is getting more scared.

"Wh… What's going on?"

"Your father is now crossing to the physical realm." The vortex is now closing in to the woman and the woman screamed as the vortex reached her. The fortune teller stood up from her chair and went to a weird wall and smiled as shes an image of a woman similar to the one that visited her.

* * *

><p>At San Francisco in the year 2000, a young cardiologist name Grace Holloway is undergoing her last heart surgery for the day. Nicknamed "Amazing Grace" by her colleagues, Grace never fails to do her job. It wasn't until she encountered a patient who was shot while being caught in a middle of a gang war and accidentally killed the patient which made her resigned due to that and the disapperance from the morgue. Grace was rehired again after New Year's and she didn't let the failure go into her head.<p>

"Hey Grace are doing something tonight?" a colleague of Grace asked her.

"No, I'm just staying home and have a nice light dinner." Grace replied.

"Really? There's a new Puccini opera in town. I know you always like his opera."

"I know, but it's sold out since day and I always wanted to go watch it. That opera is one of my most favorite opera from Puccini."

"It's a shame. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." After Grace left the hospital, she ordered Chinese food for dinner and went straight home, Grace heard someone calling out her name.

"Hello, Grace." a man said. Grace turned around and saw that it is the Doctor, the man she accidentally killed during surgery but regenerated a few moments later. "Doctor?! You're back... again. This is the second time you popped up to me by surprise."

"I know. I kind of need to work on that."

"So what are doing here? I'm perfectly-"

"Bored. Maybe just one more trip will help?"

"The last time I went to one your trips, I was kidnapped and had to fight a bunch of walking mannequins."

"Don't worry, we won't be going to outer space this time. My ship is also a time machine. You wanna travel through history, Grace Holloway?" the Doctor said as he hold out his hands. Grace hesitated but shook hands with the Doctor's hand.

"Just promise there won't be any aliens in this trip." Grace said as she shook hands with the Doctor.

"Excellent. Now hop into the TARDIS." When the Doctor and Grace entered the TARDIS, Grace is still amazed about it being bigger on the inside.

"Your ship never fail to amaze me Doctor. Except the mess you still left behind."

"Don't worry about it. I haven't got the time to clean the TARDIS."

"When was the last time I saw you?"

"Well, in Earth years, I say 5 months. But for me, 10 years."

"10 years?! But you look the same!"

"Time Lords never age until they reach about the end of their regeneration cycle."

"Never mind about that. Where are going?"

"I'll show you." The Doctor pulled down the lever and the TARDIS started rumbling and dematerialized in San Francisco. The TARDIS then materialized outside of a small village that looked Eastern European. The Doctor and Grace went out of the TARDIS and Grace seem confused in where they are.

"What is this place?" Grace asked.

"I believe it to be Romania, circa late 18th century."

"So we're in Dracula's country?"

"No, Dracula is long gone. And believe me there are no supernatural activities in here."

"I doubt that." When the Doctor and Grace entered a village nearby, they encountered a two people who are wandering the streets.

"Has any of you seen my child!" the two pleaded to the Doctor and Grace.

"Erm, we just arrive here." Grace told.

"Please help us find our child. If you do, you will be awarded greatly." one of the couple said as they left. Suddenly the Doctor and Grace heard screaming from a far and ran into the village to check on it. The two went to a house and found a man huffing on the ground.

"There. There. What seems to be the problem?" the Doctor asked the man as he picks him up.

"Th... The hauntings. They are becoming stronger!" the man panicked. "The madame said that she'll take care of the hauntings, but it's getting worse!"

"Now slow down and just say something one at a time, okay. Who lives in this house?"

"The madame."

"Who is this madame?"

"She's the local fortune teller. She's not here though."

"Then where is she?"

"Outside of the village with that small tent of her's."

While the Doctor is talking to the man, Grace explored around the house. She found many things that she didn't know we're part of the 18th Century and thought that they might have an extraterrestrial origin. Grace continued exploring the house until she found a big curtain in front of her. She pulled the curtain and find a giant machine behind the curtain. When she touch one of the buttons, Grace screamed as she is disappearing from the house.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

Grace continued exploring the house until she found a big curtain in front of her. She pulled the curtain and find a giant machine behind the curtain. When she touch one of the buttons, Grace screamed as she is disappearing from the house.

The Doctor appeared in the room as he is still talking to the man that was panicking earlier. "Look, you don't have to worry about no hauntings. I will handle it as soon as get my friend with me." the Doctor said. It was then the Doctor notice that Grace isn't with him. "Grace? Where are you?"

In another place found herself in a dark and bleak place after she disappeared from the house. "Doctor! Where are you?!" Grace shouted. She looked around and found herself alone in the place. She kept running around the place but couldn't find a way out.

Back in the house, the Doctor and the man find themselves in another haunting. They hear footsteps and the antiques are falling from the shelf. "Oh no! The ghosts are coming to get me." the man said.

"Now remember what I said, just keep calm." the Doctor told him.

"But I can't! The ghosts are becoming more stronger-"

"GET YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!" the Doctor shouted, "Just let me handle this and it will be all over soon."

After running around for a few minutes, Grace is still lost. Just then, Grace the saw a boy walking towards her direction and the boy notice her as well.

"Hello? Someone help me. I'm lost." the boy said. Grace approached to the boy and begin talking to him

"Hello. What's your name?" Grace said.

"Anton."

"And where are your parents?"

"They dropped me off of my aunt's a week earlier. They promise they'll be back. Where are mommy and daddy? I'm scared."

Suddenly Grace is transported back into the house thanks to the Doctor who was working on the machine in the house. When she reappeared in the house, the Doctor catch Grace before she collapses to the floor. "There there, you're back now. Where did you go?" the Doctor said.

"Oh Doctor, what happened to me?!" Grace said.

"It appears that you were transported into unknown place. Care to tell me what this place looks like?"

"Erm, it looks really dark, gloomy and really grey. And then I saw a boy and the way talks, he sounds like a ghost." Grace looked at the Doctor's face and doesn't like the look of it. "Oh no, please don't tell me-"

"It must be alien activity."

"I knew you're going to say that. I told you that I don't this trip to be about aliens."

"I'm sorry that I said that there won't be aliens, but it seems the TARDIS brought us here for a reason. Whenever the TARDIS take me somewhere, you know there is trouble. Now tell me again what this boy sounds like?"

"Erm, like a ghost."

"And do you think he's actually a ghost?"

"No, he seems really alive, Doctor."

"Hmm, perhaps we're not fighting some ghosts, but people lost in another dimension."

"But how can this happen?"

The Doctor walked over to the machine behind the curtain and thought of something. "Hmm, it could be this machine that is trapping those 'lost souls'. I don't know how to work. Freeing one person, which is you, is easy, but all of the prisoners is hard."

"But where in Romania during the 16th Century. Why would this tech be in this timeline?"

"That's another question I can't seem to solve."

"Erm, excuse me but are you gods or something?" the man asked them.

"No, I'm from the stars, but my friend is from the future. Now tell me, who is this madame of your's?" the Doctor said. The man didn't what to say until a voice answer for them.

"A woman who has seen a whole other worlds." a woman said to them.

"M... Madame, you're back!" the man exclaimed, "Please help me with these hauntings, I haven't sleep for-"

"Silence!" the woman interrupted him, "I told you not to bring anyone into my home and you disobeyed me."

"I tried to madame, but he told that he will help me."

"I handle this. In the meantime, you will need a time out." The woman snapped her fingers and the man screamed as he disappeared.

"Who are you and what have you done with him?!" the Doctor said to her.

"I just sent him to a place where your little friend went earlier. And I'm just a fortune teller with extraordinary abilities. I know who the two of you are. Grace Holloway, a single cardiologist from America. And you Doctor, Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey."

"Where did you get this tech?"

"I didn't. It was sort of a family heirloom when I received it 10 years ago. They told me that it was a gift from the gods when they found it at the woods. But I was the only one who know what it is. This thing is from another world. There are others who discover worldly objects, but I'm the only one who kept it for myself."

"But who is that boy I've met earlier?" Grace asked her.

"My nephew Anton. He is so noisy that I simply punishing him for that."

"You're sick twisted woman!"

"Just think of it as a new form of punishment."

"But what those ghosts the man was talking about?" the Doctor asked her.

"There were my clients in my fortune teller business. I have another one that's like this but a little more powerful. I simply quite enjoy their screamings in my hallways." The fortune teller went closer to the machine and put on a helmet connected to the machine. "And now you will see the full power of this machine." The fortune teller turned on the machine and the room is going bright.

"No STOP! End this before-" the Doctor ran to the fortune teller but the white light grabbed him and Grace. The two now found themselves in the same place where Grace met the young boy.

"Oh no, not this place again!" Grace remarked.

"It seems she kept us prisoners." the Doctor said.

"That's right, Doctor." the fortune teller's voice told them. "You're trapped while I'm still in the physical world controlling the other world with my mind connected to the machine. Now there's one thing I should tell you, keep an eye out on other creatures in this world."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked her.

"Doctor, look!" Grace pointed up at two flying creatures that are coming towards them. The two try ti ran but they're feet are stuck to the ground.


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

Now there's one thing I should tell you, keep an eye out on other creatures in this world."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked her.

"Doctor, look!" Grace pointed up at two flying creatures that are coming towards them. The two try to run but they're feet are stuck to the ground.

Just as the creatures were about attack, they stopped midair as their claws almost reach the Doctor and Grace. "Did you ever think I will let you die now?" the fortune teller told them, "Luckily, I'm keeping you alive just to make this game of mine more lively." The fortune teller made the creatures disappear and freed the Doctor and Grace from the ground. "Now here is the only rule in my game. Survive and find an exit to this place and you'll return."

"And what if we don't?" the Doctor fortune released the flying creatures and trapped the Doctor and Grace again. "Alright, we'll do it!" the Doctor shouted which made fortune teller free them and made the creatures disappear.

"That's what I thought. You better start running, or I'll release my pets again. And to make it more interesting."

The fortune teller release two new monsters with big teeth and claws right in front of them. The Doctor and Grace started to run as the creatures chase them. The two keep the throwing furniture at the creatures so it to slow them down. The constant furniture throwing made the furnitures in the house in the physical world fall down from the shelves. The Doctor and Grace stopped running and hid in a corner while the creatures are still running.

"I can't keep up with the running like this, Doctor!" Grace said.

"Well you better be used to it. In all of my travels, there's always running." Just then they heard noises from a door near the them. As the Doctor opens the door, two people storm out with candlestick ine each of their hand.

"Are you with her?!' one of them asked them.

"No, we were chased by her pets and we need a place to hide." the Doctor told them.

The two let the Doctor and Grace inside as soon as they heard the creatures coming. When they entered, they find about 15 people, including the boy Grace met, filling the room. Most of them were afraid because they are lost in the another dimension.

"How are we going to defeat this fortune teller or whatever she is." one of the people said.

"Well, if we are going to defeat her, we have to go to the central mind." the Doctor said, "But this place is like a maze, it might take weeks to find it."

"We have a map scriber who knows every inch of this house. He could lead us the way."

"Then let's go there. Grace you stay here."

"Why not?"

"You need to help the people in this room and besides, I thought you don't another trip about aliens or supernatural."

"Ugh you have a point, Doctor." Grace said as the Doctor and five people left the room.

After exploring a few rooms, the Doctor and a few people approached to the master bedroom at the end of the hallway. The Doctor opened the door with his Sonic Screwdriver and when they entered the bedroom, it is very different than the other rooms they're in. The room is filled with wires that connected to the ceiling and a weird metallic structure on the floor.

"What is that?" one of the men asked.

"That, I believe, is the central brain." the Doctor replied as he walks around it. "It seems that the more she wears the helmet, the more metallic her mind is."

"What does it mean?" another person in the group said.

"By the looks of this, it means she's already dead. She's not human anymore. Shutting it down will be impossible now and the only thing we could do is destroy it." Suddenly the place started to rumble and the group tries hold onto something. "It seems that she heard us!" the Doctor shouted, "We must destroy it now before who knows what she'll do to the world!"

Back in the campsite, Grace is feeding one of the patients when suddenly she creatures she and the Doctor encountered before are banging their way to the door. The other people heard the knockings and are starting to get scared.

"What is that?!" an old woman asked.

"It's those creatures. They have found us." Grace replied.

"Then what are we going to do?!" another woman asked.

"I'll tell you what we'll do. We fight back." Grace told the people, "If we want to survive, we have to fight those creatures back to where they belong."

Grace's words of enthusiasm made the people stand and want to fight back. They grab whatever weapons they have in the place and are ready to fight. As soon as the creatures break the door, the people charged and fight back.

Back in the bedroom, the Doctor and his group are still holding onto something as the room is still rumbling. "What are we going to do now?!" one of them shouted.

"We only have one option! If I can correctly throw something into the ceiling, it might stop her!"

One person went to his pockets and took out a knife. "Here, take it!" The person said as he threw the knife to the Doctor. "It might be small, but that knife could break into anything."

"I only have one chance." the Doctor said to himself.

The Doctor threw the knife up in the air and hit the ceiling connected to the metallic brain. As the knife falls to the ground, a large electrical surge happened to the brain. Every machinery is starting to explode as the Doctor and the other people escape the bedroom. Back in the campsite, as Grace and the other prisoners are fighting, the creatures disappear and all of them were relieved.

"No, stop! What have you! What have you done!" the fortune teller shouted to the Doctor. She then screamed since she couldn't handle the electrical surge that is happening and then died with the helmet still on her head.

When the electrical surge was over, every prisoner, including the Doctor and Grace, went back to physical world safely. The little boy Anton was found by his parents and they were happy to see him again. The man who was staying in the fortune teller's house woke up and found himself alone in the house with no sign of the Doctor or Grace.

The two walked back to the TARDIS with Grace feeling tired. "So how about one more trip?" the Doctor asked her.

"I don't want another one. That is probably the most heart pacing events I've experienced in my life. And I'm a heart surgeon for God's sake."

"Don't worry, I promise this time this won't be about aliens."

"Where are we going now?"

"Italy."

"Why there?"

"Well, since I know that you like Puccini and couldn't go to tonight's opera, I've decided to bring you to do his premiere of his opera _La Boheme_."

"You're kidding. That is my most favorite Puccini opera of all time."

"Consider this a short vacation." the Doctor remarked as he pulled the lever and the TARDIS dematerilaized in Romania.


End file.
